Notable Families
This page is devoted to listing off the families of Xesteria who are notable from a player's perspective. In other words, there are multiple significant NPCs who belong to the families. The family names are below as headers, with links to the family members underneath each. Note: To qualify to be listed, a family must have at least two known/named NPCs. Barlow * Rowan Barlow: Deceased former Lord of Hornmill. * Eleanor Barlow: Former Lady of Hornmill, stepped down after Rowan's death. * Jacqueline Barlow: Yet to be encountered. * Linden Barlow: Yet to be encountered. * Trevor Barlow: Yet to be encountered. Belgrave * Luthor Belgrave: King of Alexandria. * Margaret Belgrave: Queen of Alexandria. Blackmont * Briar Blackmont: Nobleman in Ebonrock. * Isildra Blackmont: Queen of Stromgarde. * Laurena Blackmont: Noblewoman in Ebonrock. Driskel * Jebediah Driskel: Elmshire Castle blacksmith. * Miranda Driskel: Captain in the Stromgarde Army (Rickard Hikash's replacement). * Roygar Driskel: Yet to be encountered. Fraye * Kelandra Fraye: Yet to be encountered. * Marianne Fraye: Yet to be encountered. * Owen Fraye: Yet to be encountered. Heathcliff * Anice Heathcliff: Deceased (former) second guard captain of Elmshire. * Keaton Heathcliff: Deceased (former) guard captain of Pyrebrook. Karadeniz * Soren Karadeniz: Former guard of Salt Town. * Zehra Karadeniz: Yet to be encountered. Kendrick * Amelia Kendrick: Yet to be encountered. * Faye Kendrick: Yet to be encountered. * Osric Kendrick: Yet to be encountered. Kensington * Cristiana Kensington: Yet to be encountered. * Hubert Kensington: Yet to be encountered. * Leona Kensington: Yet to be encountered. Magdeline * Desmond Magdeline: Head of Stromgarde Traders Union Operations. * Isabella Magdeline: Assistant to her father, Desmond Magdeline. Morose * Aldrich Morose: Deceased father of Aysha Morose. Former Albion slave trader. * Aysha Morose: Former minister of Cress and liberator of Albion. Morres * Estevan Morres: Highlord of the Stromgarde Army. * Francisca Morres: Noblewoman in the town of Davonport. * Margaery Morres: Lady of Hillsdale and wife of Estevan Morres. * Serilda Morres: Matriarch of the Morres family in Westmarch. Penstone * Beatrix Penstone: Lady of Whitecrest. * Joffrey Penstone: Lord of Whitecrest. * Vanessa Penstone: Champion of the Church of Bahamut. Pridewind * Alistair Pridewind: Prince of Artalia. * Carina Pridewind: Princess of Artalia. * Balder Pridewind: King of Artalia. Prost * Carine Prost: Yet to be encountered. * Gabrielle Prost: Wandering priestess from Jourdain. * Sylvain Prost: Yet to be encountered. Rayner * Brynn Rayner: Yet to be encountered. * Lambert Rayner: Lord of Elmshire. * Trista Rayner: Lady of Elmshire. Rush * Dionysus Rush: Emperor of Nordland. * Jupiter Rush: Prince of Nordland. * Luna Rush: Champion of the Church of Talos. Solstice * Elora Solstice: Yet to be encountered. * Salem Solstice: Former slave of Salt Town turned wandering adventurer. * Vincent Solstice: Yet to be encountered. Starwhisper * Selestia Starwhisper: Emissary of Altamira. * Talandir Starwhisper: Yet to be encountered. Unrhymed * Alexandria Unrhymed: Former Lady of Whitecrest, perished from Blackrot. * Dexian Unrhymed: Former Lord of Whitecrest, perished from natural causes. * Zagato Unrhymed: Former slave of Salt Town turned wandering adventurer. Valkorian * Devonna Valkorian: Lady of Sagebard. * Rikar Valkorian: Lord of Sagebard. Villarde * Noelle Villarde: Lady of Jourdain. * Valentin Villarde: Lord of Jourdain. Whitemane * Cassandra Whitemane: Member of the Defenders of the Dawn. * Dalen Whitemane: Lord of Westmarch. * Ivy Whitemane: Lady of Westmarch. * Tobin Whitemane: Lord in waiting of Lioncrest. * Victor Whitemane: Lord of Lioncrest. Category:Browse